Lighthouse
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Okay this is JadenxZane or JuudaixRuyo Yaoi! Summery: Juudai has fallen in love with Ruyo and is trying to aviod him, unfortunatly he winds up at the lighthouse where Ruyo goes to think, and some discoveries are made...Chpter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Yes I'm back again! Another RuyoxJuudai/ ZanexJaden (Depending on weather you've watched the Japanese or English versions) I hope you guys enjoy

------------------------

Chapter 1 – Discoveries

------------------------

Juudai Yuki didn't think it was possible for him to fall in love that fast. He really didn't, hell, he never knew what being in love felt like until he was already in too deep to care about turning around and going back.

Yes Juudai Yuki was in love.

But he wasn't in love with just anyone, no, if it had been just anyone, maybe Poor Juudai could have done something about it, but no HE had only managed to fall in love with the top duellist in the whole academy.

Ruyo Marufuji.

He didn't know how the hell it happened; all he cared about at the beginning was duelling for Shou's sake, to gain his confidence for the tag match and to see how he faired against the best. But after that, every time the smaller boy's brunette eyes locked with the icy blue/silver ones of Ruyo's, Juudai felt himself drowning in his eyes. 'What am I going to do? He's my best friend's older brother for Christ's sake! He's the best duellist in school, he's amazingly attractive, that dark blue hair, icy blue eyes, lithe body…' Juudai groaned to himself as he huddled in bed. 'I have to stop thinking about him like this! It's not right! I mean Ruyo is straight! There's no way he'd go for me'

Suddenly his alarm clock went off, with a groan he switched it off, and for the first time since…well forever Juudai actually got up out of bed on time, He looked in he room and was surprised to find it still dark, after looking at the clock, he realised that it was 5 am! Juudai groaned; there was no way he was going back to sleep! With a defeated sigh the brunette duellist slipped on his usual blue jeans with a black t shirt, before slipping on his Orisis-red jacket.

Then he snuck out of his dorm room and outside. Juudai didn't know where he was going; not really, he just wanted to kill some time, while his mind was deep in thought about what to do about his obsession with Ruyo. The brunette duellist sighed to himself 'I'll have to keep away from…' Juudai realized that he'd stopped walking and he realized he was in one place that only Ruyo came to think; the docks next to the lighthouse.

"Him…" Juudai finished his thoughts and wanted to scream 'GAH! What am I doing here? This is the last place I need top be!' Juudai sighed and tugged at his hair, he was about to turn around and go back the way he had come, but just then he noticed the sun rising in the distance and gasped. 'Wow, no wonder Ruyo likes it here, the view is amazing'.

Juudai didn't know how long he stood there, he completely lost track of time as he watched the sun rise above him, and even after it had risen he was still staring at the beautiful sight, so engrossed in the view in fact, that he didn't noticed the quiet footsteps walking towards him, those footsteps faltered for a second before continuing cautiously.

"Juudai?" The brunette snapped his head to who had called his name, only to find that he was inches away from Ruyo Marufuji's face. Ruyo swallowed and took a step back "R-Ruyo-Sama (1) Juudai stuttered, never expecting to see his crush so close up so soon. Ruyo studied Juudai carefully, the boy seemed nervous around him, the dark haired duellist frowned, and this wasn't like the confident Juudai that had duelled him to help his brother regain some confidence in himself "Are you alright?" He asked knowing the boy wasn't but was unsure as to why. The brunette boy swallowed hard, he was so close to Ruyo, he could see his eyes up close, as they sparkled in the sunlight.

He took another step back, not knowing that Ruyo had taken another step forward. "N-no everything's f-fine" Ruyo frowned, now he KNEW something was wrong; one thing Juudai Yuki never did, was stammer. He looked over at the brunette; the teenaged boy looked like he was a deer that had been caught in the headlights. Ruyo frowned darkly; he did not like that look on the younger duellist's face.

Ruyo stepped forward, but the more he did the more Juudai backed away, which confused Ruyo, because as far as he knew, he and Juudai were rivals and friends. The blue haired duellist stopped in his tracks for a moment, thinking, while Ruyo made space between them. Suddenly, Juudai felt his back pressed up against something and he knew it was the light house, which meant that his only option of escape which didn't involve him getting wet was right where Ruyo was.

"Juudai…" Ruyo said carefully, not noticing how the younger boy shuddered at his name coming out of his mouth "Have I done something to upset you?" Ruyo asked, as far as he knew he'd done nothing of the sort, but he had to make sure. The brunette looked up at Ruyo, eyes wide, before he shook his head.

"N-no you haven't d-done anything w-wrong" Ruyo said 'Jesus calm down he can tell by your voice that something's wrong just take a deep breath and CALM DOWN!' Juudai's mind was screaming at him. Slowly, the brunette did take his minds advice, taking deep breaths of the salty sea air, and began to feel calmer. After taking one last deep breath he turned to Ruyo "I'm fine You just startled me that's all"

Ruyo blinked as he watched the brunette calm himself down, he nodded at Ruyo's answer and smiled "I always come here to think. Ruyo nodded and smiled "I know Asuka told me" Juudai's smile faded and he snapped his jaw shut. Why oh why did he have to say that to his crush? 'Great he's going to think in stalking him or something!' the brunette thought, that is until he heard the boy chuckle next to him.

"Asuka must trust you to tell you that…I usually don't like to be disturbed when I come here…" Ruyo blinked then blushed knowing that that comment probably included him. "Sorry Ruyo, I'll just go now" The brunette said turning to leave, and he would have, if a certain blue eyes duellist handed caught his wrist and pulled the younger boy towards him. "I never said I wanted YOU to leave now did I?" Ruyo spun around to see an amused smirk on the older boy's face. "You can stay if you like; you seemed to be enjoying the view before I arrived"

Juudai nodded and vaguely wondering when the other was going to release his wrist, though secretly enjoying the touch of Ruyo's skin on his own. "Yeah, I can see why you like to come here to think, is it better at night?" Juudai asked, Ruyo smiled and nodded his grey/blue eyes sparkling in amusement. "Very much so…you should come down and see for yourself" Juudai blinked at this invitation and blushed heavily for it; he turned away and lowered his head so Ruyo wouldn't be able to see it.

"I-I'd like to come tonight…that's okay with you right?" Ruyo chuckled and finally let go our Juudai's wrist. "Just because I come here for some privacy doesn't mean I own it Juudai, your welcome to come whenever you like" The brunette smiled at the older duellist, he couldn't help the grin spreading across his face as he nodded. "Alright see you then! I'm going to go and grab some breakfast, See ya Ruyo!" And with that the brunette boy was off as fast as his legs could have carried him.

Ruyo chuckled and smirked to himself, He had an idea what was wrong with Juudai now, he just needed to act on it…

---------------------------

Shou was surprised when he found his best friend already eating in the canteen "What made you get up so early Aniki?"(2) Juudai swallowed his food and grinned up at the younger boy "I couldn't sleep in for once that's why for some reason I set my alarm too early and I actually got up to it" he said with a laugh. Shou grinned back, not fully believing him but not questioning him any further either.

The day seemed to rush buy for Juudai, everything went past in a blur of motion, the brunette boy felt excited as he knows night approaches "Hey Juudai, you doing anything tonight?" the brunette duellist smiles and nods "Afraid so little buddy I have an appointment to keep!" Shou just nods and smiled "Okay I'll go back to the dorm room with Hayato, see you later!" the blue haired boy said happily as Juudai walked off down the path to the lighthouse.

Juudai felt pretty calm and relaxed on his way to the lighthouse, when his got here the sun was setting and it made the whole island light up with an orange after glow. 'Wow…that so amazing…' Juudai thought as he reached the light house and watched the sun set, it was a breath taking sight and once again he was entranced as he watched the sun set.

Ruyo smirked from his hiding place near the lighthouse; he'd been here since class had ended waiting for the brunette to turn up, he watched as Juudai saw the sunset and Ruyo smiled; the younger boy looked angelic in the glowing light of the sunset. 'He's beautiful…' Ruyo thought with a smile, and then quietly walked over to the younger boy and stepped up behind him. "Glad you could come"

Juudai almost jumped a mile when he heard the elder boy's voice. He spun around and found once again, he was mere inches away from the dark haired duellist's face, Juudai would have taken a step back, if that didn't mean going over the edge of the pier. Ruyo grabbed his wrist and pulled him back before he fell into the water, spun him around so he was facing the sea again and held him close to his body. The brunette swallowed and bushed even redder; He was so close and he could feel the muscles underneath Ruyo's shirt.

Ruyo smiled as he held the boy in a hug his arms wrapped around his upper and lower chest, keeping his hands in place and totally trapping the innocent brunette duellist. "Be careful, the academy doesn't need to lose a good duellist like you" Ruyo said as he placed his head on Juudai's shoulder. Juudai shivered, the hot breath on his neck was giving him sensations down below. "Sorry…I wasn't expecting you so early" Juudai managed to get out without the slightest hint that he was scared.

Ruyo chuckled and Juudai shivered again as the blue haired duellists hot breath tickled his neck. "Don't worry your forgiven, now…relax and enjoy the view" Juudai really tried, but Ruyo's body was so close to his, his arms were like steel bands around the brunette duellists body.

The brunette could feet the blue haired duellists chest pressed against his back, and could feel him more every time Ruyo breathed, to say being so close to the academy's No1 duellist was driving him crazy was an understatement. Juudai wanted to scream; this was the guy he'd fallen in love with and wanted to stay away from, not be here now with him as the guy…hugged him? Juudai blinked, and then frowned. 'Wait a minute' the brunette thought 'Why the hell hasn't Ruyo let me go yet?' "Uh Ruyo?" He asked, he got an 'hmm' to show that he was listening. "Uh…are you going to let me go now? I promise I won't drown" Juudai said trying to make a joke.

There was silence at first, but then that grew into and laugh, of course Juudai could feel the hot breath at his neck again and continued to shiver uncontrollably at the nice sensation it was giving him, he felt something down below stir a little and Juudai swallowed; an erection is that last thing the brunette needed. Just then Ruyo answered him. "…No"

Juudai blinked "W-what? Why not?" the brunette boy stammered in shock trying to squirm away from Ruyo, not caring if he fell in the sea, but Ruyo held on fast, he was stronger than Juudai and had been expecting him to struggle. "Because…I know" Juudai's stopped struggling temporarily, confused. "Huh? You know what?"

Ruyo chuckled and wanted to kiss the brunette boy then and there for acting so adorably confused, but he resisted, there was plenty of time for that if his theory was right… "I know you're in love with me" the blue haired duellist whispered in the brunette's ear. Juudai froze when he heard that, he had tensed up so much he may as well have been a living statue. The brunette was opening and shutting his mouth in silent shock. 'How the hell could he have known so soon? I guess the way I reacted this morning didn't help damn it!' The brunette duellist cursed in his mind.

Ruyo waited for a different reaction out of the younger boy. 'He's either going to deny it or become even more scared of me' Ruyo mused, and then he felt the boy shaking, and trying to pull away from Ruyo's grip. "Let me go…" The Juudai whispered, tears forming in his eyes, he didn't want to be here, and this must be all be a bad dream.

Ruyo sighed and hugged the other boy tighter to him "No" then reached over and began kissing his neck gently; the brunette boy in his arms froze once more, a gasp escaping from his throat. Ruyo smirked and continued to trail feather light kisses up and down the boy's neck. Juudai groaned and unconsciously leant back on the blue haired teenager and tilted his neck to the side, a sign that he wanted more.

Ruyo moved his arms and spun Juudai around to face him. The brunette boy looked shocked and a little flushed. Ruyo leaned down to the shorter boy his mouth inches away form Juudai's "No need to be embarrassed, your not the only on who's had a secret crush" The brunette beautiful chocolaty eyes widened in surprise, and they widened even more when the tall blue haired teenager captured his mouth in a heated kiss.

The brunette duellist moaned and he felt himself collapsing in pleasure as his legs turned to jelly and gave way, Ruyo caught him easily and held him up with one arm, while the other explored Juudai's chest underneath his shirt. The brunette closed his eyes and wrapped both arms around Ruyo's neck. 'Please tell me this isn't a dream, please god tell me this isn't a dream' the brunette teen thought wildly and he opened his mouth to give Ruyo entrance.

The blue haired duellist, moaned himself when he got entrance to Juudai's mouth and found out what Juudai tasted like 'Sweet, like toffee' Ruyo mused as he tweaked one of the brunette's nipples, making him moan even more. When they broke the kiss Juudai was panting flushed and was becoming very aroused "Ruyo, I" The blue haired teen pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head. "Don't say anything, meet me out side the Obelisk blue dorm in an hour" Ruyo said and with one last kiss, Ruyo forced himself to pull away and walked off into he distance.

The brunette's legs crumpled underneath him in shock, he was shaking violently, not from fear, but from anticipation "Did…did that really happen?" Juudai pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, and found out painfully that he wasn't 'Oh my god… Ruyo Marufuji has just made out with me…and now he wants me to go to his dorm room!' Juudai swallowed, he didn't know weather this was all going to fast or too slow.

Shakily he got to his feet, trying to calm his beating heart down. 'There's only way that I'm going to find out…' Then Juudai made his was to the Obelisk blue dorm.

----------------------------

(1) 'Sama' at the end of someone's name is used to greet someone of a higher status than yourself.

(2) 'Ainki' means brother in Japanese, but this term is used for friends who are as close as brothers, not real brothers.

Ha! Ha! So how's this? Someone said that they were disappointed that my first GX fic 'Angel'was merely a one shot so I hope this keeps people happy! Until the next chapter Bye! XD

Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned


	2. The meeting

Hello everyone! Yes, because of so much positive feedback (And people begging for me to continue! You all know who you are) this is the second chapter of Lighthouse! I hadn't actually planned on doing another chapter but after all the reviews I got I couldn't let this story die! So here it is! Enjoy!

------------------------

Chapter 2- the meeting

-------------------------

Juudai Yuki wondered for the 50th time why he was doing this, sure he was in love with the blue haired teen Ruyo, who just happened to be his best friends older brother, but he was still unsure as to where he stood with Ruyo, or what the blue haired teen really wanted from him. 'Does he really like me like that or is he playing with me...nah! I don't think Ruyo's the type to do that...' Juudai sighed as he walked over to the Obelisk dorms entrance, only for his eyes to widen at the size of the place! The dorm was huge! The brunette teen's mouth dropped open in awe; he had heard that the Obelisk dorms were big, but not this big! 'Damn! I'm glad Ruyo didn't tell me his dorm room number and waited for me, It would take me years to find my way around that place!'

Juudai sighed and leaned against the wall hugging his arms to his chest as he waited for the blue haired deulist. The sun was high and bright in the sky now, but even so Juudai felt cold. 'Maybe I should have put on an extra top on underneath-' Juudai's thoughts screeched to a halt as a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a warm body pressed lightly next to his own.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long," Ruyo whispered softly and though Juudai couldn't see his face, he swore he could hear the sly smirk in the older boys voice. The brunette duelist resisted the urge to just snuggle in Ruyo's arms, and shrugged casually instead. "Not really..." Juudai shivered, both from the cold he was feeling and the fact the blue haired teenagers arms were around his waist. Ruyo chuckled and hugged the boy tighter nuzzling into the brunettes neck, making Juudai shiver in anticipation.

"Come inside with me, your freezing" Ruyo whispered in the brunette's ear gently, it was a statement not a question and the blue haired teen proved it, by dragging the poor brunette duelist inside the warm entrance to the Obelisk dorms before Juudai could protest and dragged him to the elevator, where Ruyo used a card key to bypass the security. The two stood together in silence in the elevator until...

"Achoo!" Juudai sneezed suddenly, making Ruyo jump in surprise, Juudai blushed and smiled sheepishly, looking even cuter than he already was, this made the blue haired teen smirk evilly "Looks like I'll have to warm you up once we get to my room" he said casually while glancing at the brunette boy out of the corner of his eyes to see his reaction. Juudai swallowed nervously at this statement and blushed deeply as Ruyo's smirk deepened. Finally the elevator stopped on Ruyo's floor, and after making sure the coast was clear, Ruyo dragged the helpless Juudai into his room.

Once the two were inside, Juudai gaped; Ruyo's Obelisk room was twice the size of the room he shared with Shou and Hayota, the carpet was a deep navy blue while the walls were painted white, with dark blue curtains and white furniture. The room also had every luxury you could think of, a king size four poster bed, a laptop computer was on the desk, there was a wide screen TV on the far wall complete with DVD player, playstation and surround sound system, hell, there was even a hot tub in the bathroom. Ruyo smiled as he watched the brunette teen run around his dorm room in awe. "Wow Ruyo, your room is awesome! Achoo!" the older blue haired teenager sighed and shook his head "I'm glad you like it, but we need to get you warmed up, or you'll become ill and we don't want that do we?"

Juudai swallowed; the sly evil smirk was back on the blue haired teens lips and for some reason it made the brunette nervous. "N-no..." Juudai said as he lowered his head to try and hide the deep red blush on his face, of course with his head lowered to the floor, he didn't see Ruyo coming until it was too late; the blue haired teen managed to scoop Juudai up, bridal style. The brunette duelist yelped in surprise at suddenly being lifted off his feet and stared at Ruyo wide eyed "W-what are you doing? A-Achoo!" The blue haired teen didn't answer, instead he walked into the bathroom and before Juudai could protest, Ruyo plopped him in the hot tub (still fully clothed), which was already switched on.

Juudai yelped again, but this was a the sudden heat of the water seeping through his now soaked clothes in onto his skin, almost instantly the brunette duelist stopped shivering. "Stay there I'll grab you some towels, take off your clothes while I'm gone, you can hardly bathe in them can you?" Juudai scowled at this and mock glared at Ruyo "I know that! But I'm not the one who put me in here like this! Hey, why did you put me in here fully clothed anyway?" Ruyo smiled slyly but he remained silent, shutting the door behind him. Juudai sighed and resigned to his fate, began tugging off all his clothes dumping them carelessly on the side of the hot tub and finally began to relax.

Meanwhile, Ruyo was trying to stop a nosebleed in the kitchen; he had left the door to the bathroom slightly open so he could spy on the younger teenager, only to watch the boy strip, completely naked while he was there, resulting in him having a nosebleed and needing to clean it up and fast. 'Jesus, his body is more amazing then I dreamed...' Ruyo thought as his nosebleed finally stopped; quickly his cleaned the blood from his face and grabbed the towels and some pajamas for Juudai.

When he opened the bathroom door, what greeted him almost gave him another nosebleed; Juudai had fallen asleep in the hot tub, one arm curled under his head on the edge of the tub, droplets of water running down the boy's lightly tanned skin and the water in the hot tub just barely covered the boy down below. Juudai swallowed and was torn on weather to let the boy sleep because he looked so adorable or having to wake him up. In the end Ruyo gently shook the younger teen awake. "Juudai, are you alright? You fell asleep" The brunette blinked and looked at Ruyo blearily for a second then his eyes brightened and recognition and realization came onto his face "Oh! Sorry Ruyo-Sama the water was so nice I must have dropped off" The brunette teen blushed madly when he realized he was naked in front of his crush.

Ruyo smiled gently, while inwardly he was madly resisting the urge to dive into the hot tub and have the boy then and there, instead he handed over the blue fluffy towels and kept his smile fixed on his face "Come on, you need to get out the tub before your cold gets worse, there's some pajamas in there for you too, once your done I'll make you something to eat" Juudai blinked and nodded silently, then with a nod, the blue haired teen left.

Juudai frowned as he got out of the hot tub and dried himself off with the towels and dressed in the dark blue pajamas. 'What is wrong with Ruyo, one minute he's smirking evilly at me, the next he's being all nice and, well really sweet' The brunette blushed at this thought. 'Maybe he really is worried about me' Juudai opened the bathroom door to find Ruyo in the kitchen cooking something in a pot. 'What are you cooking, it smells good!" Juudai said with his usual carefree grin on his face. The blue haired duelist grinned, happy to see the younger boy smiling again "Its a surprise" The brunette boy pouted cutely at the answer and looked up at Ruyo with big puppy dog eyes. "Awww come on, at least give me a clue at what it is!"

Ruyo chuckled and ruffled the brunettes still damp hair fondly "Like I said it's a surprise, now stop being a brat and go and watch TV" Juudai huffed and pouted cutely at being called a brat, but did as he was told and headed to the couch and flicked on the TV. "Ohh! Duel Monsters Updates! (1)" Juudai said in excitement as he watched the show. Half and hour later Ruyo emerged from the kitchen with two bowls of chicken ramen (2) in his hands. "Here, eat this" Juudai blinked and tore his eyes from the screen to look down at the bowl Ruyo was offering, then Juudai's eyes brightened when he realized what was in the bowl "Ramen! Awesome!" The brunette boy said before taking the bowl from Ruyo and devouring the food, Ruyo laughed silently at this and shook his head before eating his own.

When the two were finished Juudai was warm full and content as he leaned on Ruyo's arm sleepily, his empty bowl abandoned on the coffee table. Juudai yawned and snuggled in Ruyo's arm even more, while the blue haired teen watched the younger boy with amusement. " When did I become your personal pillow? You can't sleep on me you know" Ruyo asked, hoping that the boy might blush and realize what he was doing, instead Juudai just mumbled something that sounded like 'I don't care' and wrapped his arms around Ruyo as though he was a big teddy bear.

The blue haired teen swallowed; the boy was so close, hell he was already asleep, the urge to pin the boy to any available surface and kiss him until he couldn't breath was getting stronger, but Ruyo resisted against it; it wasn't fair to take advantage of someone and kiss them in their sleep. 'No and I doubt Juudai would forgive me if I did either' With that thought in mind, Ruyo gently turned off the TV, picked up the now fast asleep brunette boy into his arms and carried him to the bed. Juudai didn't even stir as he was placed in the blue haired boy's bed, nor did he move when Ruyo stripped down to his boxers and joined him in bed, wrapping his arms around The brunette duelist, who snuggled up to Ruyo a small content smile on his face. Ruyo watched the brunette boy sleep for a while, a smile on his face. 'He has no idea how cute he looks when he's asleep, so beautiful..." Ruyo caught a lock of Juudai's hair and played with it for a little while, but eventually Ruyo fell asleep too, arms wrapped securely around the brunette's slim waist.

For the first time in years, Ruyo smiled a true genuine smile in his sleep.

---------------------------------

(1) I made it up! I couldn't think of anything else that Juudai would watch! XD

(2) Can't you guys tell I'm becoming obsessed with Naruto? XD Thank you Naruto Uzumaki for (Grudgingly) donating your ramen!

Naruto: (Mutters) damn thief...

Me: Don't make me take your Sasuke plushie from you again!

Naruto: Nooooooo! Not the plushie! (Hugs Sasuke plushie to his chest) MINE! (Hisses)

(Cough) Anyway... Chapter two is finished! Yay! Did you guys like it? I hope you did, I started this at 11:30 at night and finished it at 1:30 in the morning XD So don't you say I don't perform miracles for you guys! Until next time!

Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned


End file.
